livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Markas Shieldheart (HolyMan)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Favored) Level: 02 Class: Stalwart Defender Level: 00 Experience: 1,464 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: Farino Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 Race DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 11 +0 (01 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (03 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 26 = + CON (04) + FC (01) + Toughness (03) (Fighter) = + CON (00) + Toughness (00) (Stalwart Defender) AC: 19 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) + Shield (02) + Feat (01) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (05) + Shield (02) + Feat (01) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +02 = (02) + Stalwart Defender (00) CMB: +05 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 16* = + BAB (02) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05 = (03) + Stalwart Defender (00) + CON (02) Reflex: +01 = (00) + Stalwart Defender (00) + DEX (01) Will: +01 = (00) + Stalwart Defender (00) + WIS (01) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * +1 CMD vs Trips and Grappling (favored class racial bonus) NOTE: Markas has a +3 bonus to saves vs fear Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +06 = (02) + STR (03) + Weapon Focus (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+3, Crit: 19/x2, Special: PA = -1 to hit/ +2 damage Dagger (M): Attack: +05 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+3, Crit: 19/x2, Special: PA = -1 to hit/ +2 damage Dagger ®: Attack: +03 = (02) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+3, Crit: 19/x2, Special: None Warhammer: Attack: +05 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: PA = -1 to hit/ +2 damage Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: Toughness Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Languages: Common Class Features Fighter Bonus Feats: First Level and every even level thereafter Bravery: +1 bonus to will saves against fear Stalwart Defender No levels in this class yet Feats Weapon/Armor (Fighter): All Simple & Martial Weapons All Armor and Shields Toughness (Human Bonus): +3 HP, +1 HP/Lvl after 3rd Shield Focus (Level 01): +1 AC Bonus from Shields Weapon Focus: Longsword (Fighter Bonus): +1 Attack Bonus with Longswords Power Attack (Bonus level 2): -1 to hit/ +2 damage (melee only) TRAITS: Eyes and Ears of the City (Religion): +1 trait bonus to Perception rolls, Perception is now a class skill. Courageous (Combat): +2 trait bonus to saves vs. fear Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (00); Misc (human) (02)(Fighter) (00) + INT (00); Misc (human) (00)(Stalwart Defender) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -05 0 0 1 -6 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb -03 0 3 3 -6 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 3 0 +0 Diplomacy 02 1 0 1 +0 Disable Device 00 0 0 1 -6 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -05 0 0 1 -6 +0 Fly -05 0 0 1 -6 +0 Handle Animal 00 0 3 1 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 01 0 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 00 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 00 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 01 1 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 00 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 00 0 0 0 +0 Perception 07 1 3 2 +1 Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession (Guard ) 05 1 3 1 +0 Ride -05 0 3 1 -6 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 00 0 0 1 -6 +0 Spellcraft 00 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -05 0 0 1 -6 +0 Survival 05 1 3 1 +0 Swim 01 1 3 3 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 00 0 0 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outfit 00 lb Scalemail 50 gp 30 lb Shield, heavy steel 20 gp 15 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Warhammer 12 gp 5 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Rope (50'hemp) 1 gp 10 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb -flint and steel 1 gp 0 lb -torches(4) 4 cp 4 lb -rations,trail(4days) 2 gp 4 lb -waterskins(2) 2 gp 8 lb -crowbar 2 gp 5 lb -hammer 5 sp 2 lb -pitons(4) 4 sp 2 lb -sack,empty 1 sp ½ lb -spade 2 gp 8 lb -peasant's outfit 1 sp 2 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp ½ lb -whetstone 2 cp 1 lb -mirror,small steel 10 gp ½ lb -potion:stabilize(lvl0) 25 gp ½ lb Total Weight: 110 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-086 087-173 174-260 Finances PP: 00 GP: 181 (792+gp unrecieved as of yet) SP: 07 CP: 06 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 31 Height: 6'1" Weight: 220 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Light Complected Appearance: A tall, musclar human he wears a light blue tabard over burnished scalemail and a "kite" shield strapped to his left arm. Under his other arm rest an open faced helm.With no helm on, the can clearly see his wavy shoulder length brown hair and neatly trimmed beard. Demeanor: Friendly but Cautious, Honest but Reserved Background: TBD (Complicated; Involves a Purple Worm) Adventure Log The Green Faerie (DM:InVinoVeritas) XP Received: 1,254 (as of 1/9/11) Treasure Received: 792+ GP ON HOLD 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items: Potion of cure light DM Credits Date: 1/13/2011 Credits Spent: 1 (character lvl 1) XP: 210 GP: 180 Credits from: 1 - Kobold's Keep Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter(favored) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Power Attack Class Features: bonus fighter feat (Max-2) HP: +10 = (1d10 - 2 = 8) + 2 CON + 16 (Old Total) = 26 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Class) + 01 (Human) + 03 (Old Total) = 06 Favored Class Bonus: +1 to two different CMD scores (human alternate FC bonus) Level 3: Class: Class BAB: +2 to +? Fort: +3 to +? Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: TBD Class Features: TBD HP: +?? = (Class Max -2) + 2 CON + 26 (Old Total) = ?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) + 01 (Human) + 06 (Old Total) = ?? Favored Class Bonus: TBD Approvals *Approved (05/20/2010) (grufflehead) *Approved (06/30/2010) (GlassEye) *Approved (01/14/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters